Glimpse of darkness
by crystaldiemond12
Summary: Numeber one rule always stick with your kind, second listen to your leader, 3rd rule never mate with a werewolf. Sasuke couldnt help himself from the minute they met he knew in his soul she was the one. He would have her no matter what. SasHina.Dark FF


Chapter 1

The rain gently tapped against the black tainted windows of silver car. The slight fog that surrounded the entire town made the three who sat in the car even more at ease. The small town of Konaha was always surrounded by mist when it was near the fall season, the rain continued to drop as a pair of ebony orb stared ahead. "When your brother said we must keep a low profile I didn't think he meant _this_." A smooth deep voice came from the back seat of the car. Dark blue orbs also stared out the window gazing at the huge school. "It's been ages since we were last in the presence of humans."

"I'm sure we could be civilized about this whole situation." A gentler voice said as she leaned her back against the soft seat of the car.

"What do you think _Sasuke?_" Sasuke Uchiha—pureblood prince of the vampires said nothing as he glared daggers at the school. He truly had _no_ desire to attend school, let alone with humans. He is over 200 years old he had no business with these humans. Although Sasuke did not look a day over 18, he was far more older then he appeared to be. Since the civil war broke out amongst his clan and betrayal spread like wild fire, his older brother felt that it was necessary that they pull out. With the death of his dear parents, things have been more hectic. However, what neither one did not anticipate was that their crazed bloodthirsty uncle wanted them dead. The pureblood for a moment lost control of his abilities and nearly snapped the stirring wheel in half but then quickly caught himself from doing so. He can already see the look his brother would be giving him for his crude actions. So the vampire simply withdrew his hold on the wheel and gracefully stepped out of the car as the gently breeze blow on his raven locks.

No sooner then, he did his fateful followers stepped out also. The steady rain fell upon their dark clothing, but neither of them really seems to mind, in fact they welcome it. "The faster we get this done the sooner we get to leave." Jade green eyes scanned the area before she pushed opened the gates to the castle like school and walked in. Sasuke being the leader of their small group took the lead.

.X.

A girl no more then, 17 sat quietly in the back of the class with her head glazing at the window. The rain never ceased to stop, it rained all morning and she could not help but feel something was about to happen. She absolutely hated this feeling, it made her feel nervous and uncomfortable as if she had to constantly watch her back.

_It looks like a storm is coming._

By the way, the dark gray clouds crowed the sky it appeared like it would poure down any minute. Unexpectedly a hand waved in front of her face snapping her out whatever thought that was about to pass through her mind. "Hinata! Earth to Hinata!"

"Huh…?" She replied dumbly. The girl that sat beside her gave a little chuckle.

"Didn't you hear me calling you just now?" Hinata slowly shook her head she glanced at her brunette haired friend.

"What did you need me for Tenten?" Tenten's amber eyes flicked from her phone then back to Hinata's face.

"Barbie just sends me a text about some new students-..." Hinata smiled at the nickname they decide to give their Barbie like friend Ino. " Two male and one female." Hinata frown. Frankly, she did not see why people got jolly about new students arriving. Hell, they got new students every month this was nothing new. They were just like everybody else. Students came and went everyday what made them so different that the whole school could stop talking about them? Just as Hinata opened, her mouth to speak the class bell rang cutting her off. "All right class paper are due Thursday." The science teacher said. Hinata barely listen to what her teacher had to say, ahead of time (like always) Hinata completed her work. She kept an 'A' average in all of her classes. As Hinata and Tenten both made their way to the lunchroom two people were pushing their way through the crowd of student to get to Tenten and Hinata. One had sloppy dark brown hair with a wicked grin on his face while the other had black hair and wore shades. "Hey Kiba, hey Shino," The indigo haired female said in a gentle voice. Tenten greeted both teens with a small nod.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" Shino was the first to speak.

"Would everyone stop talking about them?" Hinata said with a groan. She was quiet sick and tired of everyone speaking of them as if they were all high and mighty. It still shocked Kiba that Hinata spoke in that manner, although she lost her stuttering years back and no longer was shy towards her friends. It still felt uncanny to hear her talk like that.

"I agree with Hinata," Kiba added with a sneer. "I don't see why Tsunade let leeches into our school." The scent of the three vampires did not hit his senses until they stepped foot inside of the school. That frustrated him to no end he could not sense them right away. Kiba nearly growled.

"Leech's… Why do you call them that?" Hinata asked curiously. Shit. He almost forgot Hinata did not know the world outside for her clan. Even though Hinata came from a clan full of shape shifting werewolf's the girl was still ignorant of her heritage. In her world, evil did not exist. "No reason…it's nothing." Kiba said as he walked ahead, Tenten eyed him warily but said nothing. Shino whom kept quiet mentally shook his head at his loud mouth friend. Hinata furrowed her brow but nonetheless followed her friends to the lunchroom as he pushed opened the doors.

"Over here!" A voice shouted from across the cafeteria. Hinata followed the voice as her eyes landed pale blonde hair. Ino—stood waving them over. She seemed overly cheery today. However, Hinata guessed it probably had something to do with the new students. She rolled her eyes walking over to the table. Instantaneously the blonde female crushed the indigo haired girl into a hug, squealing. The rest of the gang took their usual everyday seats. "Did you hear-?"

"Yes I heard." Hinata said cutting Ino off as she pried her arms from around her neck. The blonde beauty slightly pouted before she took her seat beside Shino and across from Tenten.

"Has anyone seen Temari?" Kiba asked before anyone else could speak.

"She's sick remember." Tenten replied.

"Can we please get back to me?" Shino rolled his eye underneath his shades. Due to his very sensitive eyes, the teen wore shades throughout the day.

"No one wants to hear about your infatuation with the new guy Ino, it's sickening-."

"You're just jealous 'cause the new guy looks ten times better the 'what's his face' boyfriends of yours." Tenten shot daggers at Ino. If looks could kill, Ino would've been died seconds ago. Abruptly the air around the cafeteria change—or at least that's what it felt like to Hinata. There was a total of three aurous—one calm and another felt kind of unsteady and the last felt jumpy. But what grasped Hinata's attention making her snap her head towards the entrance of the lunch room was the dangerous feeling that these people seem to give off. Suddenly everything seems to come to a blunt pause three stunning looking teens walked through the door. The first people Hinata's eyes seem to land on was the blonde hair teen, his spiky golden blonde hair went around his head like a lion's mane. His deep sapphire blue eyes captivated her heart. He had three fox-like whiskers on each side of his tan cheeks. The blonde male stood a height of 6'1 with well build muscles. A small smile appeared on his lips. Next was the drop dead gorgeous pinkette female. Her long slightly wavy hair caressed her soft cheekbones and slightly tickled her lips. She had a slight oval face that went well with her cat like jade eyes. Her lips were coated in a bold red lipstick that somehow made her eyes and nose pop out more. She was no more than Hinata's height (aside for the heels she wore). Then finally, Hinata's shifted her eyes from the pink haired girl to the flawless pale man beside her. He had messy raven hair that spiked out in the back, somewhat reminding her of a backside of a duck's butt. He was inch shorter than his male companion. The trench coated he wore covered most of his upper body but the faint out line of muscles could still be seem through the jacket. His lips slightly parted as he whispered something to his female friend.

Suddenly his eyes flickered to Hinata and the teen felt her breath caught in her throat. His orbs were the blackest eye color she has ever seen. For a moment, both seem to hold each other's gaze. Hinata felt as if her whole body was being put under pressure. By the way, his eyes held hers it was like he was seeing right through her—instead look at her soul. Hinata felt his eyes searching, for a second she could have sworn she saw his eyes go red before he broke eye contact with her.

And just like that she felt the air and her senses rush back to her. Hinata had to steady herself so she wouldn't collapse in her seat. _What did he do to me?_ Her mind cried. The look in his eye was both frightening and most blood-rushing feeling she ever felt. Just one glance at him you can already tell he wasn't one to play with. His whole being screams dangerous. However, something compelled her to take another peek at him. Slowly lifting her eyes Hinata caught his gaze once more but this time there was nothing but mild amusement in those ebony orbs. He knew exactly what he did to her and now he was silently taunting her. Hinata glared at him from across the lunchroom where he and his friends sat. A smug grin appeared on his face. Hinata wordlessly scowled his way.

"Hinata!" Kiba's voice brought her back to reality. The indigo haired teen jumped.

"Yeah…?" Came her dense reply.

"Jeezs you zone out way too much-."

"Do you know their names Ino…the new student?" Hinata said bluntly cutting off Kiba. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, I have them all in my first period. The blonde is Naruto the one with the slightly big forehead is Sakura and the last—soon to be future husband Sasuke Uchiha!" She stated with girly eek. Hinata blinked. "Come the think of it none of them really look 17 or 18, they kind of look older than that." Hinata eyes widened faintly as it soon hit her. These new kids could not possibly be 17, they looked and dress older like they were almost from a different time.

Meanwhile at Sasuke's table Sakura was fighting to keep her anger in check. Who did that worthless human think she was getting at with insulting her like that? Okay maybe her forehead was somewhat bigger than most people but that doesn't give the blonde the right to talk about it. Naruto-sensing his wife's distress and rage smoothly placing a hand on her knee and gave it a small squeeze. "Don't let her words get to you."

Sakura gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed red. The pinkette closed her eyesthen re-opened them taking a deep breath and seconds later her eyes were back to their original green color.

"Try not to draw too much attention Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura sneered at her leader.

"Really, can't say the same for you. I'm not the one eying some girl. And to think we have to stay another month in this hell whole full with werewolf's—who happen to hate are kind." Sakura hissed the last part. Rather than answer Sasuke turned his attention back the female beauty he spent the last three minutes staring at.

Sasuke knew from the minute their eyes met she was the one.

* * *

This is a three part series and I do plan to return to this story.


End file.
